ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
We Gotta Power
We Gotta Power is the second opening for the anime series Dragon Ball Z, succeeding to "Cha-La Head-Cha-La". It is played from episodes 200 to 291 (185 to 276 in the edited). The lyrics were written by Yukinojō Mori, the music was composed by Keiju Ishikawa, with arrangement from Keiju Ishikawa, and the song is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. An English version of the song was produced with the original artists. Lyrics Japanese 破茶目茶が 押し寄せて来る 泣いてる場合じゃない わくわくを　百倍にして パーティーの主役になろう 夢中に慣れる者が 何時か君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 吃驚の塊を蹴り 未来へゴールさせる 平ちゃらの花を咲かせて 皆を笑わせちゃえ 悪戯好きな君が 夢を競うライバルになるのさ 野天ぴかん頭冴えて ラーメン六杯母暢気 世紀末燥げ　おちゃめガール ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット 夢中に慣れる者が いつか君をすげえ奴にするんだ 野天ぴかん　空は晴れて 一杯おっぱい　僕元気 トラブルと遊べやんちゃボーイ ウィ・ガッタ・パワー！ドラゴンボールゼット Transliteration Hachamecha ga Oshiyosete Kuru Naiteru Baai ja nai Wakuwaku wo Hyakubai ni shite PAATII no Shuyaku ni narou Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wo Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Bikkuri no Katamari wo Keri Mirai he GOORU saseru Hecchara no Hana wo Sakasete Minna wo Warewase chae Itazura Suki na Kimi ga Yume wo Kisou RAIBARU ni naru no sa Noten Pikan Atama Saete RAAMEN Roppai Haha Nonki Seikimatsu Hashage Ochame GAARU WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO Muchuu ni Nareru Mono ga Itsuka Kimi wo Sugee Yatsu ni Surun da Noten Pikan Sora wo Harate Ippai Oppai Boku Genki TORABURU to Asobe Yancha BOOI WI GATTA PAWAA! DORAGONBOORU ZETTO English (Translated) It'll be a nonsense when it comes closer, There is not a time to cry. Make your excitements hundred times, and be a main man at the party. A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy, Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys. When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away. I feel like I have lots of energy. Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z Kicking an amazing souvenir, and heading for the goal to the future. The cool flowers blossom throughout, and everyone will be laughing. If you like to play pranks, and you will be dreaming to be competing with your rivals. When the sun shines in the sky, clear your head. My mom doesn't mind if I had six bowls of ramen. Be cheery at the end of the century, you playful girl. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z A person grew accustomed to an ecstasy, Someday, you shall be terrific with those guys. When the sun shines in the sky, the sky is clearing away. I feel like I have lots of energy. Playing with your troubles, you naughty boy. We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z English (FUNimation) The craziness surges toward us, This is no time for tears. I will raise my anticipations a hundredfold, And become or party's leading man. That which you lose yourself in Will someday make you an incredible guy. NO... TEN P-KAN The sky is clear IPPAI OPPAI I am feeling fine. The trouble is here, so enjoy, You naughty little boy, We Gotta Power! Dragon ball Z NO... TEN P-KAN My head is clear, RA-MEN ROPPAI Mother doesn't care It's the century's end, so twist and turn, You mischievous little girl, We Gotta Power! Dragon Ball Z! Latin American Version Acercándose el peligro viene ya Para llorar no es el tiempo ahora Haciendo subir más y más la adrenalina Los héroes de la historia seremos Realidad tu sueño hoy será Listo estoy para poder pelear, victoria tendré Juega niño El poder, nuestro es Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z Procura llegar al final Y luchar con valor En los campos Deja las flores crecer feliz Te convertirás en un gran rival Aventuras podrás disfrutar Pelea niña hoy, sin temor El poder, nuestro es Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z Gallery Category:Needs Pictures Category:Canonical Pages Category:Music Category:Songs